


Dire Situation

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [129]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Siv, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 10





	Dire Situation

Tony did his best to not make the boys feel uncomfortable as Thor bonded with them both. It was bittersweet to see. He did manage to get a few pictures for you, sending them your way while you were out with Siv. He hoped that things were going well. It looked like everyone was looking forward to the talk you four would have later. And by everyone he meant you and Thor. He was slightly worried to lose you.

Ben let out a loud laugh, making Tony look over with a small smile. “You’re joking!” Ben grinned at Thor. 

“I do not lie, young one.” Thor chuckled as he continued on with whatever story he was telling. Tony had spaced out a good twenty minutes ago. He was growing nervous and kept checking the time on the wall. “I’ve noticed I have not seen Charlie around.” He observed, looking to Tony. “Does he stay at the house and get visited?”

“He passed away a couple years back.” Heimdall said sadly. “I’ve seen pictures of the house, but I can’t remember the last time I was there.”

Thor touched his chest. “A good pet indeed.” He said sadly. “Ah, the house holds great memories.” He thought back to the good times. “Perhaps we could spend some time there?” He asked, hopeful. “Perhaps a couple days with your Asgardian family?”

Heimdall smiled. “Sure.” He agreed. “I’m sure mom would like that.” He remembered how fondly you talked about the house, which was why Tony kept it clean and the yard cared for. 

“Wonderful.” Thor clapped his hands together. “Shall we move this to the pool and relax while your food goes down?” He suggested. “I was told you enjoy swimming.”

“Ben and I love to race.” Heimdall nodded. 

Ben grinned at him. “We’re currently tied.” He said excitedly. “We have JARVIS keep track.”

Thor laughed. “I quite enjoy this idea!” He was glad the two of them had kept that special bond over the years. He knew it was important to both of them. “Let’s see this magnificent race.” He stood. “Perhaps I shall ask Stark to text your mother to get me trunks while she is out.”

“I think some of my dads trunks could fit you.” Ben nodded. “But sure if you want to talk to mom.” He shrugged. “I’m sure she will probably buy something for you either way.”

“JARVIS, go ahead and call Y/N for Goldilocks.” Tony told him. If he would be there more, he would need new clothes. While his were still all at the house, styles had changed. 

“Yes, sir.” He replied and your voice came on a moment later. 

“Hey, babe. What’s up? JARVIS said you needed something? If it’s something for the lab, I’m useless.” You teased.

“We know.” Tony chuckled, teasing back. “I’m calling for someone else.” 

“Hello!” Thor said happily. “Are you enjoying yourselves?”

“We are. Just shopping around.” You told him. “You boys okay?” It was clear you were smiling. 

“We are great! I was wondering and hopeful that you could find me some swim trunks?” Thor asked. “I’d like to swim with our sons.” He explained. 

You chuckled. “Sounds fun. Sure we can find some.” You promised. “Any color you’d prefer?” You asked, loving how he called them ‘our’ sons. It made your heart warm. 

He hummed. “Red, please little one.” He mused. “If not possible, then Y/F/C?” 

Heimdall smirked and nudged his brother. 

“Okay.” You giggled. “Anything else my boys need?” You asked. “Want us to bring home dinner or something?”

“Oh, can you stop and get that cheese bread from that bakery?” Ben piped up. “Please?” He added quickly. “They were out last time we stopped. Aunt Nat tried to make it, but it was missing something.” 

You chuckled. “Sure, we can try.” 

“Thanks!” He smiled widely. “Have fun!” 

“We will. Bye boys.” You said happily. Once you hung up, you looked at Sif. “Looks like we have a couple more stops. Thor would like some swim trunks, and Ben wants cheese bread.” You chuckled. 

She grinned. “Such interesting requests.” She mused. “What are swim trunks?” 

“They are like shorts but for water to swim.” You nodded. “So you don’t have to wear your usual clothes in.”

“Oh. You do not swim without clothes at all?” She wondered. “Oh right, the children.” She hummed. “I can see how those would be useful, then. “Do you wear the same?”

“Depends. I like to wear a one piece.” You showed her on yourself what it covered. “Especially after 5 kids.”

“I see. You look wonderful for 5 children.” She complimented. “I love big families, and it’s nice to meet someone from Midgard who feels the same.” 

You blushed. “Thank you.” You wanted to ask if they had more planned. “The twins were technically a surprise, actually. We decided to try for just one more, and got them both.”

“A surprise indeed.” She grinned. “A wonderful surprise! I am curious, should Thor want another child with you, would you want another?”

You blushed again. “I don’t think they would clear me. The doctors…” You told her. “Besides, I think I’m past the child bearing years.”

She looked surprised at that. “Oh. I am sorry.” She said gently. “From what I heard from Thor, you are a natural mother.” 

“That’s sweet.” You smiled softly. “Do you plan on more?” You asked gently. “Your girls are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She beamed. “I believe so yes, but we are flexible. We haven’t had that discussion in awhile though.” She admitted. “Our youngest is quite energetic!” She chuckled. 

You nodded. “I understand.” You smiled. “That’s how Heimdall was when he was younger. Ben was shy. Talia has always been outspoken and the twins are a mix of all three older siblings.” You chuckled, shaking your head. “It’s never boring.”

“I look forward to spending time with you all together.” She nodded. “To get to know everyone.”

“I’m glad you’re so nice.” You smiled. “I was worried you’d hate us.”

“I was worried about the same.” She admitted. “Even with his stories, I was afraid I’d lose him for good.” She sighed. 

“I won’t let that happen.” You assured. “I’d hate for you to lose the man you love.” You knew what that felt like, and wouldn’t wish that on your worst enemy. Even when you hated Steve, you wouldn’t have wished that on him. 

She smiled emotionally. “Thank you. I am completely interested in learning what these types of relationships are like. These shared type deals.” She admitted. “I find it very fascinating.” 

You nodded. “I’d be happy to share what I know.” You’d been just as confused in the very beginning. And you’d rather tell her what you knew as opposed to letting her lose on the internet. 

“Wonderful.” She said happily. “This may seem like a silly question, but does this mean I must find another male partner for myself?” She looked at you, curious.

“Of course not.” You answered. “And it’s not a silly question at all. Did Thor tell you how our relationship began?” Even now it amused you.

“He mentioned it, though it’s been years.” She smiled. “Him and your husband ‘bickering’ like children?”

“Exactly!" You giggled. “I heard them from the other room and just turned up the tv. They had been bickering for hours and I had been blocking it out. I had no idea they were talking about me.” You explained. “It was like a competition.” You playfully rolled your eyes. 

“That is somewhat romantic.” She chuckled. “They both seem very childlike in many ways.” 

“I love that about them.” You nodded. 

“It’s a fun quality.” She noted. “Thor is my first man.” She said honestly. “I had only been romantic with women until him.”

You tilted your head. “Oh wow.” You smiled. “That’s cool. Definitely a good pick for a man.” You nodded. “May I ask if it was a preference for women, or just no man caught your eye? I know here a lot of men can be a bit… meh.”

She hummed as she thought. “Most likely a preference in the beginning and when I told myself I wanted to explore men as well, they were all ‘meh’ as you say.” Siv shrugged a shoulder. “Women are much more graceful, elegant, mysterious, and soft. I like that.” 

You nodded. “That makes sense. How’d you meet Thor?” There was a bit of traffic, so you figured it was the best time to chat. 

She smiled softly as she thought. “It was interesting. I am a woman of many trades and I had been delivering bread I had made to the market. He was there making relations with the common people.” It was a very fond memory to her. “He was so humble and sweet.” She said happily. “Though we only became friends at that point. It took nearly five for us to have that conversation of a relationship.” She explained. “Until then he was just a dear friend.”

You smiled at how happy she looked telling you. “He’s a great friend. The best.” You agreed. 

“Plus he is very handsome.” She said playfully. “I enjoy adventure and I like watching him train the younger men.” Some evenings she would just sit and watch them while the girls played. 

“I can relate.” You nodded. “I’m sure you’ll see him training in our gyms at the tower.” They had been upgraded over the years, so he’d get to try new things. “Heimdall trains sometimes, usually sparring, but I don’t know if that’ll be happening much now.”

“Oh yes, there are plenty of other things children grow up to do here isn’t there?” She nodded. 

“We’re here, Mrs. Stark.” Came the voice of your driver as he opened your door for you.

“Thank you.” You led Siv out. “Yeah, there’s plenty of options.” You smiled as you showed her to where you were going as you started your errands officially. “Let me know if you get overwhelmed.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, excited. 

* * *

Tony was making lunch when an alarm went off that he hadn’t heard in a long time. He frowned and dropped what he was doing. “JARVIS?” He asked, hoping it was a fluke.

“It is urgent, sir.” He said simply. “Otherwise you would not be needed.” 

Tony rushed away at that, panic setting in. He had made a very public announcement years prior that the team was no longer on call except for the most dire situations. 

The team was all alerted and soon they began flooding the common room. “Shall I alert Mrs. Stark, sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Please.” He breathed, knowing you’d be extremely worried. Emotions were already high. Ben and Heimdall had the younger kids, none of whom could remember a mission. The last one was when Talia was a toddler! 

Steve gripped his shield tightly. “Team.” He nodded as everyone rushed to get on the quinjet. To say he was nervous was putting it mildly.

* * *

You and Siv were laughing as you chatted, looking at some clothes for her. Hearing your phone, you raised an eyebrow that it was JARVIS calling. “Did my husband break something?” You answered.

“No, ma’am. There has been a dire mission that the team has been called on. The oldest boys are with the remainder of the children.” He explained quickly. “Even Mr. Odinson is preparing to leave.” He told you.

Your heart sank, and your smile fell at that. “We’ll be right there!” You motioned for Siv to follow you and you rushed out. You’d explain things on the way. 

She looked worried and put on a stern face to get people out of your way. As soon as you were in the car, you instructed the driver to get home as fast as possible. “What’s going on?” She asked you.

“They got called for a mission.” You breathed. 

“A battle?” She asked worriedly. “Does this happen often?!” 

“No. It hasn’t happened in years.” Your hands shook slightly. “Not since our oldest daughter was a toddler!” What could be so bad that they’d call them in?!

She gently rubbed your arm. “I am sure they will be alright.” She said softly. “They all seem very strong.” 

“It’s been years.” You hoped the training they did was enough. And that Tony didn’t panic. That was the last thing he would need while fighting. 

* * *

Thor was in his old gear, Steve was in his Captain’s suit, Nat was geared up, Clint was checking his arrows, and Bucky was checking his guns when you rushed in. Siv rushed to Thor while you rushed to Tony. You both gave them tight hugs before you began hugging everyone. Finally you went back to Tony. “Come home safe. We need you.”

He nodded and kissed your forehead. “We will.” He promised softly. “Who else would blow things up in the middle of the night because they can’t sleep?” He asked half jokingly.

You gave him a soft smile. “I love you.” You kissed his cheek. “Kick their ass.” You told him. 

“You got it.” He smiled and placed his mask down before rushing away. One by one they went to the jet, breaking your heart further. That was your family. Siv gently rubbed your arm, already willing to support you. 

As soon as the door shut, you took a deep breath. “Want to come with me to check on the kids?” You asked her.

She nodded. “Yes. Will they be upset?” Siv had a feeling her girls would be worried, but were used to hearing about possible battles. 

“I’m sure Heimdall and Ben will be, but Talia might take this the hardest. The younger ones may not know.” You sighed as you led her up. “They know that their family is built of ‘superheroes’, but have never had them go fight. Tony made an announcement years ago saying it had to be a very extreme situation for them to be called. That they have families now, and couldn’t be out nearly dying.” 

“So this must be very extreme.” She said softly. “Let’s hope they come home quickly.”


End file.
